SCP-7475-J
Item #: SCP-7475-J Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-7475-J is to be kept at Site 69 in a 6x6x6 meter tank, filled with salt water derived from the Pacific Ocean. Said tank is to be reinforced by three-meter thick steel slabs, removed only for testing and feeding. Subject is to be fed one meal of chum every eight hours. Subject is to be monitored by waterproof cameras at all times; any attempts at a containment breach are to be met with full nonlethal force until the subject is reminded of its nature. SCP-7475-J is to be made aware of its nature every two hours, regardless of whether or not it has forgotten. Should the subject refuse to hear out this information, it is to be made aware by force. In the event the subject does severe damage to itself, medical attention is to be given under heavy armed guard. SCP-7475-J is not allowed any requests of any kind, regardless of how well behaved it has been in recent weeks. Object Description: SCP-7475-J is a heavily mutated humanoid, discovered roaming the Pacific Ocean in 20██. Subject stands at 2.3 meters tall and weighs 155 kilograms. The skin of the subject is a deep gray and continually secretes a moistening agent for up to ten hours when on land. Subject is capable of withstanding ocean pressures at depths of up to 2000 meters, and can achieve speeds of 80 kilometers per hour when submerged. The subject's respiratory system is highly unusual, shifting between normal human lungs and fishlike gills whenever it enters or exits a body of water. Subject's eyes are adapted to underwater conditions, is in possession of webbed hands and feet, and has recently developed slightly scaly skin along the frontal abdomen. SCP-7475-J currently refuses to divulge exactly how these mutations came about. SCP-7475-J refers to itself only as "Turbo Shark Pulverizer 6000", and claims to be the Shark Punching Center's top agent. Given the subject's consistent demand for sharks to punch, capability of punching at 85 kilograms per square centimeter when attacking sharks, and discovery in the middle of punching a shark, there is no reason to doubt these claims. SCP-7475-J refuses to engage in any situations that do not involve sharks, and forced testing under these conditions have revealed its baseline strength to be exceptionally weak. SCP-7475-J possesses a greatly limited intelligence, demonstrating an intelligence quotient of 65, and is aggressively single-minded, occasionally not even registering that subjects other than sharks exist. Addendum-7475-J-01: Prior to Incident 7475-J-AD3, the subject was granted any requests it made, as most of these were shark-based in nature, and typically did not pose any threat to the staff, aside from the trouble of obtaining sharks for the subject to punch. However, on ██/██/20██, subject grew tired of waiting for the current request - a crocodile shark - and demanded a set of children's scuba gear with a shark motif. After going through Site Command, the subject's request was granted and delivered inside of 3 hours. At 1300 hours, SCP-7475-J breached containment and ran amok in Site 69, waving the components of the scuba gear above its head and screaming frantically. Upon encountering any person, the subject would grab them, pin them against the wall, forcibly place the gear upon them, and punch the victim in the face. This went on for fifty minutes, during which time SCP-7475-J managed to capture and punch ██ Foundation agents, researchers and doctors before being sedated from a distance and returned to its containment chamber. From this point on, all requests made by SCP-7475-J were to be denied without exception. Addendum-7475-J-02: Prior to Incident 7475-GW6, the subject's tank was composed entirely of bulletproof glass, and minimal security was spared towards it. A week after incident 7475-AD3, the subject breached containment once again. Video of the escape shows the subject ranting about Foundation members being part of the "shark-loving agenda" and randomly punching them in the face, despite their distinct lack of similar appearance to or relation to sharks. Subject's holding tank was afterwards fitted with the current steel slabs, as per the new containment protocols. Addendum-7475-J-03: After six containment breaches similar to Incident 7475-GW6 and multiple failed efforts to keep the subject sedated and contained, Doctor Kerekes erroneously informed SCP-7475-J that, due to its skin condition and ability to survive underwater, it was part-shark. Upon receiving this information, the subject became unresponsive to any other information and began to repeatedly punch itself in the face. This has proven to be an effective way of keeping the subject from breaching containment; however, the strength it exhibits when attacking sharks has led to minor brain damage, repeated bouts of amnesia, and an occasional loss of consciousness. Despite this, as long as the subject is repeatedly reminded of its status as a shark, the only other action needed to keep it contained is medical attention for any serious injuries. Addendum-7475-J-04: Though the subject has not confirmed nor denied the theory that the Shark Punching Center is responsible for its condition, the strong possibility that it was mutated by the organization has grabbed Foundation attention. Requests to make the Center an official Group of Interest are currently under review.